Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the insulating of primary conductors. Undesirable Near End Cross Talk (NEXT) between primary conductors or between twisted pairs (each comprised of two primary conductors) in a cable is primarily a function of capacitance. As a cable produces more capacitance, the amount of cross-talk also increases. In order to reduce the NEXT, the capacitance between the primary conductors or the twisted pairs must be reduced. Capacitance is dependent on two factors: (1) the center-to-center distance between the conductors, and (2) the combined or effective dielectric constant of all of the matter between the conductors or between the twisted pairs.